


短暂失控

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 撩什么撩？
Relationships: 炸毛/贱贱
Kudos: 17





	短暂失控

撩闲，东北方言，来源于日常生活中的口头语，其含义兼有了“搭讪”、“暗示”、“挑逗”、“献媚”等多种意思。

炸毛认为这个词非常适合用于形容贱贱的各种行为。

比方说那家伙上课的时候借着他的身形掩护趴在桌子上睡觉，一只手一定要伸直扒着桌沿，指尖搭着他的椅背，只要炸毛一时不防靠上椅背，就会被硌得一个激灵，迅速弹回原位。

比方说那家伙跟他走在一起的时候一定要整个贴上来，手臂搭在肩上，手指越过衬衫立领，指腹摩挲着颈后，又酥又痒，感觉连毛孔也被迫打开。

比方说那家伙去他家玩的时候从来不在乎仪表，倒着坐沙发，细软发丝在地板上铺开，白皙的小腹露出一大截，两条长腿夹在沙发背上，从宽松的裤管里几乎能看见隐在里头的腿根。

炸毛一开始根本察觉不到那些。硌到了只会感觉不爽，被摸脖子只会感觉很痒，看到他东倒西歪的模样只会感觉邋遢。

可从同学们第一次用奇怪的眼神看他俩时，一切都不对劲了。他被强行拉进另一个视角看事情，贱贱的每一个动作都被赋予更深刻且晦涩的含义。没那么简单，没那么简单，什么都好像没那么简单。

耳语时喷在耳边的呼吸是热的，湿气被绒毛截住，颤栗爬进脊髓。偶尔被抓住手肘就像高手过招被掐住麻筋，半边身体炸起危机感。注视在身上的目光仿若实质，所到之处皆是心慌。

所有的肢体接触都带着意味深长，旁人的目光与怪异的自尊心混合，像一根紧贴着脊梁的铁尺，冰冷地提醒他，注意这个动作，注意那个动作。别做这个，别做那个。

炸毛很不爽。

他知道这完全没必要，只不过是被舆论逼着从另外一个角度审视自己和贱贱的关系而已，他真正应该做的是用回自己的眼睛来看。在他眼里贱贱是他的好兄弟，是他从小玩到大的朋友，他们一直亲密无间，什么事情都一起做过，看过彼此的裸体，拍过对方的屁股，比过生殖器的大小，比过谁撒尿更远。像所有小屁孩一样百无禁忌。

真的是吗？

一个细微的、冷静的声音问。

好像不是。有些事情发现了就没办法不去在意，鸡排被咬掉一块就永远缺了一块。想法不是拼图，能整能散。人类的思想永远容易坠进一而再，再而三，三而惯性思维的深坑。

他从来不够聪明，即使上课认真听课也未必有半睡半醒的贱贱懂得多，做作业有时候来不及做完还要借贱贱的来抄。他回不到原点，更做不到若无其事。

有时候他想，贱贱比他聪明，他的反应会不会一直在贱贱的预料之中？这会不会是一个圈套？这会不会正是贱贱想要的？那些动作正常吗？不正常吗？正常吗？贱贱是故意的吗？是无意的吗？是故意的吗？

可那张白痴一样的脸上看不出任何阴谋诡计的痕迹。好像在说，你想多了。

炸毛真的想多了。

有一天晚上他做了一个梦，梦里他模模糊糊地吻贱贱，生涩得很。贱贱压着他的后脑勺回吻，理论上应该很激烈，可或许是缺少实践经验，或许因为只是个梦，所有的感觉都像隔了一层厚厚的棉被，轻微且发钝。嘴唇不是软的，呼吸不是热的，汗水不是湿的。隔岸观火，火用红纸裁成，里头摆着白炽灯管和小风扇。

然后贱贱松开他，腿一动骑在他腰上，把他摁进不柔软的枕头与被子里。冰冷的手压在锁骨下方，几乎要冻僵心脏。

他大口呼吸着醒来，喘得像胸口里装了风箱，心跳快到太阳穴也一鼓一鼓地跟着跳，指尖发麻，汗水浸透背脊与睡衣，所有梦里的感觉再真实不过地奉还。白炽灯管烫着了红纸，假火终变真火，火借风势，愈烧愈猛。

他烦躁地踢开蚕茧一样缚在身上的被子，发觉灰色的裤子前端被洇深一片。炸毛的嘴唇抿成一条薄薄的线，他扯开裤子看了一眼，酡红从脖颈冲到颧骨。晕眩和恐惧让他难以呼吸。

他回不去了。

第二天他开始变本加厉地躲贱贱，避之如洪水猛兽，连正常的身体接触也不愿意有。他心虚。

贱贱很聪明，一直很聪明，没两天就明白这里头出了些问题。

贱贱跟他说：“无论如何，你是我最好的朋友了。”

炸毛僵了僵，手指收紧，又想起这个反应不对，勉强试着放松。可手指还是僵硬的，蜷在掌心，好在被大拇指松松挡着，看不出异样。

“……对啊。”

他听见自己说。

想太多的永远只有他。

很多年以后，功课比贱贱更好、考进贱贱要很努力才能上的大学、再也不会多想的炸毛边打LL边问：“什么叫我是你最好的朋友？”

贱贱眨巴了一下眼：“就是说我最在意的人是你呀。“


End file.
